Jazz
| birth_place = New Orleans, Louisiana | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Junkyard Dog Redd Dogg Rod Price | debut = 1998 | retired = }} Carlene Begnaud (August 27, 1973) is an American professional wrestler known by the ring name of Jazz. She is known for her tenure with the defunct Extreme Championship Wrestling and better known later for her time with World Wrestling Entertainment. Career Extreme Championship Wrestling 1999-2000 After dropping out of college, Begnaud was approached about starting a career as a professional wrestler and joined a wrestling school in Louisana. She was originally inspired to be a wrestler when she saw Jacqueline perform. Begnaud trained with Rod Price for six to eight months, and she later made her professional wrestling debut in a match against Jacqueline. Using the name Jazzmine, she later joined Extreme Championship Wrestling as part of an alliance called the Impact Players, which included wrestlers such as Jason Knight, Lance Storm and Justin Credible. She later began a feud with Jason and defeated him at Heat Wave in 1999. She appeared on a random basis before leaving the company before ECW was shut down due to bankruptcy. World Wrestling Entertainment 2001-2004 In late 2001, the World Wrestling Federation expressed interest in Begnaud, and she was sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling for six months to train. Now wrestling as Jazz, She signed a two-year contract with the WWF. She made her formal debut in the company as a Heel at Survivor Series in a Six-Pact Challenge match for the WWF Women's Championship, which had been vacated by Chyna after her departue from the company. Ultimately, Trish Stratus came away with the victory and the championship that night after Stratus pinned Ivory. Jazz then entered a feud with Stratus when she attacked both her and Molly Holly, after Stratus retained the title. This led to her facing Stratus at the 2002 Royal Rumble for the championship, but failed to do so. However, on the February 4, 2002 edition of Raw Jazz won her first Women's Championship. Perhaps her biggest win with the company came at WrestleMania X-8 when she scored a clean pin on Lita, in a triple threat women's championship match that included Trish Stratus. On May 6, 2002 the World Wrestling Federation was renamed to World Wrestling Entertainment, subsequently renaming the title to the WWE Women's Championship. As a result, Jazz became the last women to hold the women's title under the WWF banner and the first women to hold it under the WWE banner. Her feud with stratus went on for several months with Jazz making successful title defenses against Stratus and Ivory. Due to a torn ACL in her knee, Jazz dropped the women's title back to Stratus in a Hardcore-Rules match on the May 13 edition of Raw, which also involded Bubba Ray Dudley and Steven Richards. Jazz returned in early 2003 and involved herself in a feud with Status and Victoria. She immediately took out Stratus and dominated in matches against Molly Holly and Jacqueline. She competed in a triple threat match at WrestleMania XIX against Stratus and Victoria, but Stratus walked away with the title. During this time, she took on the managerial services of Theodore Long, which led to another Women's Championship reign after defeating Stratus at Backlash. She had another successful title defense at Judgment Day in a Triple Threat match involving Stratus, Victoria and Jacqueline. However she lost the title in a battle royal to Gail Kim on June 30. In reality, she had a chipped and dislocated shoulder and needed several weeks of rehabilitation. she returned from injury in early 2004, but was used sparingly. Later that year, she became manager and valet to real-life husband Rodney Mack. She was released from WWE in November 2004 due to the creative department's lack of ideas for her character. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Bitch Slap :*STF :*Bitchlock (Elevated Double Chickenwing) :*Jazz Stinger (X-Factor) *'Nicknames' :*"The Female Fighting Phenom" *'Tag teams and stables' :*The Alliance :*Impact Players :*Thuggin' And Buggin' Enterprises *'Managers' :*Theodore Long (WWE) (2003-2004) *'Wrestlers trained' :*Angel Of SIN :*Trudi DeNucci Championships and accomplishments *'Heavy On Wrestling' **HOW Women's Championship (1 time) *'NWA Cyberspace' **NWA Cyberspace Women's Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #40 in the 2010 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #27 in the 2011 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #13 in the 2012 PWI Top 50 Females *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA World Women's Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Women's Championship (2 times) See also *Charlene Begnaud's event history External links * Charlene Begnaud profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:1973 births Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:ChickFight alumni Category:Dangerous Women of Wrestling current roster Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Memphis Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Cyberspace alumni Category:NWA Shockwave alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Queens of Chaos alumni Category:Ring of Glory alumni Category:TNT Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Women's Extreme Wrestling alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored current roster Category:WWE Women's Champions Category:Louisiana wrestlers Category:SHINE Wrestling current roster Category:Living people Category:Girl Fight Wrestling alumni Category:Circle City Wrestling alumni Category:NWA World Women's Champions Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni